Miracle: Book 4 in Attractive Series
by Clare Spradley I
Summary: Riley and Lucas Friar's journey into impending parenthood.
1. Seven Words

Those seven words rocked her whole world. Riley Matthews- Friar had to do her best to keep from dropping her cup of coffee she had just made for herself out of her hand. She hadn't even had a sip of it yet, maybe she just misunderstood her husband.

"What was that?" She asked once she found her voice.

"I want to have a baby, Riley." Lucas repeated.

No, turns out she heard him correctly. Riley supposed this would have happened. They had been married for almost two years now and she wasn't getting any younger. They weren't perfect obviously but Riley knew much dafter people who were able to raise children. Between her income at her own law firm she had opened a few years ago and Lucas' at his own veterinary clinic, they had more than enough money to raise a child. Riley's Uncle Josh and now Aunt Maya came to visit them about once a year and brought their daughter Mia with them. Riley genuinely loved Mia as if she was her own daughter. She loved laughing with her and it always made her feel incredible when she made that little girl laugh. She felt her pain when she cried even if she just stubbed her toe. Lucas loved her too. Lucas was so good with Mia. In a way it was odd for Riley because every time she saw Mia she felt like she was seeing an old friend. She knew who she was and she loved her but she didn't know what she liked to do anymore. Lucas, however, seemed completely adaptable to her. He knew exactly what she wanted and what she liked to do. Riley didn't doubt they would be great parents. In fact, if it wasn't for the miscarriage she had during college, she probably would have asked Lucas the day after they got married.

"Oh." Was all Riley could manage to say as she moved past Lucas and sat in a chair in their dinning room. She knew he was going to join her and she hoped her would drop the topic of having a baby but it didn't seem likely. Not if he was that passionate about it anyway.

"Well," Lucas said once he joined her. "What do you think?"

"About what?" Riley asked.

"Riley, you know what I'm talking about." Lucas pressed.

"Why now?" Riley asked.

"Because it just feels right." Lucas said. "We have money, we love each other so, so much and I just can't get this image of you holding a baby out of my mind."

"The last time I held a baby was when Mia was born." Riley stated.

"I know." Lucas said.

"You've wanted kids for that long?" Riley exclaimed.

"Riley, I've wanted kids since…" Lucas trailed off. He didn't need to say anymore, she knew what he was talking about.

"That's why you're hesitant about this, aren't you?" Lucas asked.

"What else could it be?" Riley said. She was instantly back in hers and Lucas' apartment at Cornell. She was touching the blood in the sheets, she was shaking Lucas awake, she was in the car shaking in fear while Lucas stared at the streets with glassy eyes, neither saying a word to each other. She was in the hospital bed as the doctor told her the worst news she had heard in her life. It didn't affect her like it used too but it still wasn't a very found memory.

"Riley, you do know the odds of that happening again are very small, don't you?" Lucas said as he reached for her hand on the table. Riley immediately pulled it into her lap.

"There's still a chance." Riley said in a small voice. "I can't do that again."

"Okay." Lucas said. "You're right, there is a chance. But we were so young back then. We didn't know anything. If it did happen again, which I highly doubt by the way, I know you wouldn't walk out on me and I know I wouldn't start drinking again. We'll be here for each other."

"Lucas, how could you possibly know that?" Riley asked. "I have no idea what either of us is going to do if that happens again."

"I just know." Lucas said as he reached for her hand in her lap.

A surge of anger came over Riley. Why was he doing this? Couldn't he understand that this hurt her? Couldn't he understand she didn't want to do this? She swatted his hand and sprang up from her seat.

"God damn it, Lucas!" Riley exclaimed. "Since when did I become the realistic one?! Yes, we could have a baby and it be marvelous and glorious and the best thing that ever happened to us but we could also go right back to grad school. Don't tell me you know what I'm going to do because I don't even know what I'm going to do, let alone you!"

Lucas looked up at his wife, stunned. It was rare that she ever got this mad. Her face was bright red and bits of her hair were hanging down from her messy bun.

"Okay." Lucas said as he took his coffee out to the back porch.

Lucas figured this was going to happen. Well, some version of this, maybe not this bad. This wasn't the most furious he had ever seen Riley but it was certainly in the top five all time. They had just been doing so well recently and he had always wanted kids. He figured Riley did too but she needed some time. He saw how her face lit up when Mia came over. She would be such a fantastic mom. She was just scared.

He must have been sitting outside for about ten minutes before he heard the door open and saw Riley come outside and sit next to him.

"Will you divorce me if I don't want to have kids?" Riley asked after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Lucas was stunned. He would never divorce her, not even if she became a Texas A&M fan. "No, of course not."

"You want kids though." Riley stated.

Lucas stood up and walked over to Riley and put his hand on the arm rests of her chair so he was hovering directly over her.

"I want you more." Lucas said as he kissed her nose. Riley was smiling back at him when he looked back at her.

"It's not that I don't want kids." Riley said. "I'm just scared."

"I know you are." Lucas replied. "I am too. Even if your pregnancy goes perfectly, we still have to take a human being home and teach it how to live. It's not an easy job and it's not something we can quit."

"That doesn't scare you enough to not want them?" Riley asked.

"It used to." Lucas said. "Not so much anymore."

"I have to get ready for work." Riley said as she stood up.

"Riley?" Lucas said right before she went inside. Riley turned around to face him. "Can you at least think about it?"

Riley looked at the floor of the deck before she finally said what Lucas wasn't expecting.

"All right."

Riley stayed at work all day. She usually made time to go home during lunch but she felt odd talking to Lucas. She didn't want to talk about babies because she hadn't made up her mind. She doubted he wanted an answer the next time they saw each other but she felt bad not giving him one. Lucas was the most important thing to her and she knew he wanted this so badly so she wanted to think about it fairly, at least for him. Still, she didn't want to have children just because he wanted to. Of course he would be their to help her raise their child but she would be the one putting her body through so much over nine months. It was a lot to think about.

When Lucas asked where she was during lunch she told him she had work to do. He asked if she wasn't at home because of the baby talk from that morning. She hated how he could see right through her. She told him no and he dropped it.

The end of the day came earlier than Riley thought. She got in her car and drove home, still racking her brain about the baby situation. When she arrived home, she found hers and Lucas' apartment strangely empty. Sometimes he was called in for emergencies but his assistant usually took care of those, like Lucas did when he was an assistant to Dr. Downs. She supposed she would wait for him to get home.

Riley finished a little bit more of her work while she waited for Lucas. Once she was done she looked up at her clock to realize it was 8:00. He had been gone for three hours longer than he said he would be. Now Riley was nervous. She jumped in her car and drove to Lucas' clinic, hoping he wasn't in a car accident or anything quite that serious on his way back home. She figured she would have at least been contacted by now. She still had no idea.

Riley pulled up to the clinic to find Lucas' car still in the parking lot of his clinic. She had no idea what was going on. She hoped she hadn't made him so upset that he chose to spend the night at the clinic. That would be crazy, he had never done that before and they had had bigger fights than this.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we are closed." The receptionist at the front said once Riley walked in the door.

"Is Dr. Friar here? I'm his wife." Riley asked and stated.

"Yes, Dr. Friar is with an animal right now." The receptionist responded. "Her owner brought her in earlier in the morning but he's still working with her."

"Riley." Lucas said as he seemed to magically appear from a hallway in the back. "What are you doing here?"

"I was getting worried." Riley said. "It's almost 9:00."

"Really?" Lucas said as he looked outside and checked his phone for the time. "I'm sorry, babe, I didn't notice. You should come back here."

"Am I allowed to?" Riley asked as she looked between the receptionist and Lucas. She had never been in with Lucas and an animal before.

"Yes, come on." Lucas said as he smiled at her. She could be so adorable sometimes.

Riley headed down the hallways with Lucas until they reached one of the rooms in the very back of the clinic. On the floor in the corner was a beautiful golden retriever dog. The dog looked fine to Riley, she even wagged her tail when Lucas reentered the room.

"Riley this is Daisy." Lucas said. "Her owner brought her in right before we closed. It seems she went into labor around four or five hours ago. Everything is going smoothly but we are probably going to keep her overnight considering how late it is."

"She's having puppies?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said. "I just thought you might like to see."

"Yeah, okay." Riley said, still a little on edge. She knew Lucas wanted her to stay because of the baby conversation they had this morning.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Lucas said.

"No, I want to." Riley said. Despite all of her fears and concerns, she had to give this a fair shot.

"Okay." Lucas said.

Riley, Lucas and Lucas' assistant nurse Sarah must have been in the room for hours before anything started to happen. Riley eventually went to sit by Daisy's head and began stroking her as she continued her labor. Every now and again Daisy would let out a soft whimper and Riley would "sh" her and tell her everything was going to be okay. Other than that, Daisy seemed as normal and happy as any other dog.

"Hold on." Lucas eventually said as he got closer to Daisy.

"What?" Riley asked immediately. "What's happening?"

"Nothing bad." Lucas said as he moved his hands close to Daisy's belly.

"And we have one out." Lucas said as he held up a furless puppy. "Looks like a boy."

Riley was stunned. Even thought the puppy looked quite disgusting, she had just witnessed the miracle of life. Yes, it was a dog and she supposed humans were a but different but it was crazy to think one second that puppy wasn't here yet and the next it was.

Four puppies later and Daisy was done. Lucas moved all five puppies closer to Daisy and she licked and cradled each one like they were gold. Then again, to her, they probably were.

"Are they all healthy?" Riley asked.

"Yep," Lucas responded. "They can stay with her for the night. She knows what to do."

"Well done." Riley said as she kissed the top of Daisy's head and stood up to leave with Lucas.

They had to drive back separately but Riley's views on having a baby seemed to change after witnessing Daisy have five puppies. Losing her child had been the worst thing that had ever happened to her but then she saw Daisy have her puppies and she was perfectly fine. In fact, she was better than fine. She was probably exhausted but she loved her puppies so much more it didn't matter. Riley chose to take a detour home to make sure she was sold on her decision. She knew what she wanted, or at least she thought she did, but she had to make sure before she told Lucas. Finally, she pulled into her driveway and walked inside.

"There you are!" Lucas said the second she walked through the door. "I was worried you had gotten into a wreck or something. I called you four times."

"Oh." Riley said as she looked at her phone. "Sorry."

"I didn't… I didn't scare you or something by talking you to see Daisy tonight did I?" Lucas asked. "Because if I did I-"

"I want to have a baby, Lucas." Riley interrupted.

He stared at her blankly for a moment. It seemed their roles from this morning had now been reversed.

"What was that?" Lucas finally asked.

"I want to have a baby." Riley said. "A baby like Maya and Josh have and like Daisy has. Well, maybe not exactly like Daisy but I want a person in this world that is half of you and half of me. That would be the most wonderful person ever, don't you think?"

Lucas broke out into the biggest smile Riley had ever seen before he walked up to her and kissed her. It was soft and gentle but had all the meaning in the world.

"It would be the most wonderful person." Lucas said once they broke apart and were hugging.

Once they backed out of the hug, Lucas had to made sure he heard her right. He had to make sure this wasn't some crazy wild dream.

"So, we're going to have a baby?" Lucas asked.

"We're going to have a baby." Riley said with a huge smile on her face.


	2. Lunch Break

Riley and Lucas started their journey on becoming parents that night. Not to be too graphic, but they were experts at that by now. It certainly wasn't something they did every night and more than likely was not going to be something they did every night now but they still had a good time. They doubted that they were going to get pregnant in the first few weeks anyway.

About a month into trying, Riley made a stop at a drug store near by and bought a pregnancy test. She couldn't quite explain the way she felt or how she knew but she was pretty positive she was pregnant. She knew it was unlikely that she was pregnant this early in but she supposed it only took one time. There may have even been a possibility she was pregnant before she and Lucas officially started trying.

"Hey," Lucas said as he saw his wife walk into the kitchen where he was preparing dinner. They traded off making dinner every night and tonight was his night. "How was your day?"

"It was good. Nothing out of the ordinary." Riley said. She looped her index finger around one of the belt loops on Lucas' pants and pulled him away from the stovetop before gently but seductively kissing him. "What do you say we eat a little bit later?"

"Oh." Lucas said. "Are you in the mood for that right now?"

"Maybe." Riley replied. "But first I wanted to give this a try."

Riley reached into the bag she got from the drug store and pulled out the pregnancy test. Lucas knew what it was in an instant.

"Riley." Lucas tried. He knew how his wife always got her hopes up for things like this. "We've only been trying for a month. Even if you are pregnant, it probably won't show up on a home pregnancy test yet."

"But Lucas," Riley insisted. "I just feel pregnant. It's odd, I can't explain it."

"Are you nauseous?" Lucas asked.

"No." Riley responded.

"Are you getting sick throughout the day?" Lucas asked.

"No, but-" Riley insisted.

"Did you miss a period yet?"

"I'm not sure. It hasn't been that long yet." Riley responded.

"Look, Riley," Lucas said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I would love more than anything for that test to show up positive and hundreds more after but I seriously doubt it will be positive right now."

"Can we at least try tonight?" Riley asked. "If not we can keep trying tonight."

"Of course, my love." Lucas said and kissed her forehead.

Riley skidded into the bathroom like a giddy schoolgirl and Lucas continued making their dinner. About five minutes later, Riley returned from the bathroom and talked to her husband about their rather uneventful days. It really seemed as though the last few weeks had been all about the pair trying to have a baby. They had stayed up late at night talking about what they would name their baby, although they had yet to agree on one. They talked about how they would design the nursery and how they would transition that into a bedroom once the baby was old enough. Neither of them could believe how lucky they were. Not everybody gets to spend the rest of their life with the person they loved more than anything but Riley and Lucas did and now they were going to create somebody that was equal parts of them. They couldn't think of anything more perfect.

Finally, the timer on Riley's phone went off and she ran back into the bathroom to check the tests. Lucas followed after her once he had finished setting their dinner to see what the results were. What if Riley was right? What if she was pregnant? What if they were going to have a baby earlier than they thought they were going to? Were they financially ready now? No, Lucas couldn't think about that yet. Maybe tomorrow but tonight he should just relish in the fact that he was going to be a father.

Lucas ran into Riley on her way out of the bathroom. She had a small smile on her face and he couldn't quite figure out what that meant.

"So?" Lucas asked.

"Negative." Riley responded. "But it's okay. Like you said, it's very early so it was unlikely. I just wanted to give it a shot."

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Lucas asked. Riley was taking this well but he wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, I really am." Riley said. "It will happen for us someday, I just know it."

"Me too." Lucas said as he soundly kissed his wife.

* * *

Taking a pregnancy test one month into trying and it coming out negative was no big deal for Riley. But when it had been six months with only negatives showing up, it made her a little worrisome. It became somewhat of a routine for Riley to come home with a bag full of pregnancy tests and she and Lucas wait in the bathroom together for the results. She knew one month was unrealistic and two and three months probably were as well, but they never knew. She could tell after three months Lucas would genuinely get his hopes up. He'd smile at her as she picked the tests off the counter and read them to herself to find the results. His smile seemed to fade when she would tell them they were negative. He would hug her and tell her it was okay and they could keep trying. She only let her discouragement show about five months in but Lucas pointed out some couples took over a year to get pregnant. She nodded into his chest as he held her close and they went to bed. Tonight was now going to be their sixth month of sitting in the bathroom and taking the test. Riley was usually optimistic about this but she felt so sour and unfulfilled. She and Lucas would still talk about their baby all the time and it killed Riley that she had yet to give that to him yet.

Riley picked out her usual pregnancy tests and went up to the lady at the checkout counter. The lady had rang her up a few times when she came to buy pregnancy tests.

"Still trying, dear?" The lady asked as she scanned Riley's tests. Riley knew she meant well but it hurt to hear that from somebody. The only other person in the world who knew she was trying to have a baby was Lucas and he always assured her it was normal and they would have a baby when they were meant to have one. Still, Riley couldn't help but wonder when that would be and why it hadn't happened yet. If her first pregnancy test had come out positive, she could possibly have a baby right now. It seemed like she got pregnant so easily when she was at Cornell, why wasn't this happening now? She was older now. She was well into her thirties and she couldn't help but wonder if it was too late for her to have a baby. There were other options but Riley really wanted to have a baby herself.

Riley just nodded at the cashier and paid for her tests. She felt her stomach drop as she walked out of the pharmacy. Maybe she was getting sick or maybe she just knew this wasn't going to happen for her and Lucas. They could adopt or have a surrogate. She thought about which one she would rather have and which one would be the best option for her and Lucas. She did decide one thing though; she wasn't going to take any tests tonight. She could hardly even bare the thought of one of them being negative.

"Hey," Lucas greeted her when she got home. "Are you ready?" She knew what he was referring to.

"No." Riley replied softly. She felt like she was going to cry.

"What?" Lucas asked as he stood up from the couch and came over to Riley as quickly as he could. "Did they not have any tests?"

"No, they did." Riley replied. She was holding the bag in her hand, she couldn't lie. "I just…"

"You just what?" Lucas asked gently after a few moments of silence.

"The cashier asked if I was still trying." Riley said.

"Oh, Riles." Lucas said as he pulled his wife to his chest. He felt her hot tears start to soak through his shirt.

"What if it's too late?" Riley asked.

"It's not too late." Lucas said. "Plenty of women your age and older have babies everyday."

"We've just been trying for so long." Riley said as she backed out of his hug. "And you'd be such a good father."

"And you'd be a fantastic mother." Lucas said as he pushed a strand of her hair away from her face. "I know it's going to happen someday."

"I hope so." Was all Riley could say.

"Do you want to try the tests tomorrow?" Lucas asked after a few more silent moments.

"Yeah, I can't do it tonight." Riley responded.

"Okay. I understand." Lucas said.

"I love you so much." Riley said as she smashed his lips to hers. Lucas felt her tears hit his face and felt the love and compassion she was pushing through the kiss. These were his favorites. They weren't as common as her others but that was okay. It only made these better.

"I love you, too." Lucas said after the kiss was over.

* * *

"Riley, have you looked over the Jackson vs. the Senate file yet?" Mr. Clarkson asked Riley at work the next day.

"Yes," Riley responded to her boss as she stood up from her desk. "I was just coming to talk to you about…"

"Riley, are you feeling all right?" Mr. Clarkson asked.

"Um, yes." Riley replied. She swallowed to try to regain herself. She felt bile moving back down her throat as she did. She recalled her stomach turning as she left the drugstore last night but she thought she just felt bad because she was overthinking the baby thing. Maybe she was getting sick.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Clarkson asked. "You look very pale."

"No, I'm f-" Just then Riley felt all the bile rush back up her throat and she bolted for the trash can at the side of her desk and hurled.

Riley looked up at Mr. Clarkson and he looked at her with a concerned face.

"Would you like to take the rest of the day off?" He asked.

"Oh, no I'm fine." Riley responded. "It must have been something I ate."

"Riley, you haven't miss a day of work since your honeymoon." Mr. Clarkson said. "One day won't hurt, especially in your condition. Go home."

"All right." Riley replied. "Thank you, Mr. Clarkson."

"Of course." He responded. "Take care of yourself, dear."

Riley returned home to an empty house. Lucas had gone off to work but would more than likely be home for lunch in a few hours. He would probably question her and ask if she was all right and she would have to reassure him she was okay. She didn't get sick often but when she did, it was like the end of the world for Lucas.

Riley felt a bit weak but otherwise felt fine. She grabbed a bottle of water and sat down on the couch look over case files. She felt much better but didn't want to push herself. Just because she felt good now, didn't mean she would later tonight.

She was looking at case files for about an hour when she started to feel sick again. She decided to move to the bathroom incase her sickness took over her. She would prefer to vomit in a toilet rather than a trash can or sink. She tried to keep looking at case files but she was soon concentrated on keeping her bile down. She put her case files down and leaned over the toilet to try to vomit again. It didn't take long for her to puke her guts out. It was like she hadn't omitted at all before. She felt even more weak when it was over. Finally, she pushed herself off the toilet to brush her teeth when she caught sight of something that made her rethink the thought of her being sick.

The pregnancy tests.

She had stashed them in the bathroom and planned on taking them tonight but curiosity got the best of her. Could this possibly be morning sickness? Could she be pregnant? There was only one way to find out.

She knew she should wait for Lucas but she couldn't wait any longer. She ripped all the tests out of their packaging and chugged the remaining water before going downstairs to get another one. Eventually she was able to take all the tests and it became a waiting game.

Riley sat on the floor of her bathroom more nervous than ever. She was always nervous taking these tests but she hadn't experienced any symptoms of pregnancy until now. It was probable that she could just be sick but it could also mean that she was pregnant. She knew she would be on the lowest of all lows if these tests came out negative. It all just would have been her body playing tricks on her.

Riley was startled by the alarm on her phone going off. Usually she couldn't wait for it to buzz but she had been so lost in thought that she didn't even pay attention to it. She took a deep breath and stood up to face the results.

Every single pregnancy test was different than what she was used to seeing.

Every single pregnancy test was positive.

She was going to have a baby.

She and Lucas were going to have a baby.

Riley looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw tears building in her eyes. She put her hand on her stomach. It was warm against her hand and she knew a life was beginning inside of her. A life she would love until the day she died.

She was finally going to be a mom.

Suddenly, Riley heard the front door open and close. She looked up at the clock on her bathroom and realized it was a little after noon. Lucas must be home from lunch.

"Lucas?" Riley called out from the bathroom.

"Riley?" Lucas replied, confused.

Riley barely even thought and just grabbed one of the tests off of the counter. She sprinted out of the bathroom and down the stairs to meet him in the doorway.

"Riley what are you doing home?" Lucas asked. "Have you been crying? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Riley said. She knew she must be grinning like a schoolgirl but she didn't care. "I threw up at work so they sent me home."

"Oh, darling are you sick?" Lucas asked, clearly oblivious to Riley's positive reaction.

"No!" Riley exclaimed. "Well, yes, I suppose so but it's all okay! I threw up again when I got home and I noticed the pregnancy tests sitting on there counter and I thought it could be morning sickness so I took them and I know I should have waited for you to get home but I'm so sorry I couldn't wait."

"Did you take them?" Lucas asked, his face brightening slightly. Was it possible his wife was pregnant?

Riley held up the pregnancy test with the tiny plus sign on it. "They're all positive." Riley confirmed.

"You're pregnant?" Lucas asked with the biggest grin on his face.

"I'm pregnant." Riley said, nodding enthusiastically.

She didn't have a moment to do anything else. In a split second, Lucas' lips were on hers and he was holding her in a tight embrace. She felt him lift her off the ground while their lips remained locked and their tears of joy started to mix. Neither of them could believe how lucky they were. They were going to get to spend the rest of their lives with the person they loved and have a baby with that person.

They were going to be parents.

"I love you so much." Lucas said once they backed away. He let his hand that was holding Riley's back move to her stomach. Fresh tears took over as he made that motion which caused Riley to shed a few more herself. He was going to be a father. Lucas squatted down until he was eye level with Riley's stomach.

"And I love you so much too." He said to their baby.

It was the best lunch break of their lives.

* * *

 **AN: And there you have it! I'm sorry I've been gone so long. The usual school + writer's block thing. Thank you to everybody who has joined the "Attractive" family! I love each and every one of you!**

 **Follow, favorite & review!**


	3. Boy or Girl?

Riley and Lucas were ecstatic to learn they were pregnant. Still, an at home pregnancy test could be faulty. It seemed unlikely but they did need to make an appointment with a gynecologist to make sure. It was also exciting to get to see and hear their baby for the first time. They simply could not wait.

Riley made an appointment that afternoon with her gynecologist for the upcoming Thursday. It was only two days away but it they seemed to drag on. They wanted to tell everybody they were having a baby. It was possible though that they could go to the appointment, be pregnant and still to early for them to tell friends and family, just like last time. But even just them knowing seemed like a good enough deal.

"How are you doing?" Lucas asked his wife as she was laying in bed Wednesday night.

"I'm better." Riley said. The pair had decided to go out and get Chinese food when a bout of sickness kicked in for Riley. She barely made it to the bathroom in time before she hurled. "I don't feel nauseous at all anymore. Well, I suppose I do but not from the baby."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked as he took his spot next to her.

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow." Riley said. "It's a good nervous though. Mostly excited but also very, very nervous."

"Me too." Lucas said. "I can't believe this is really happening."

"Yeah," Riley agreed. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"It doesn't matter to me." Lucas said. "As long as it's healthy."

"No, come on, you have to pick one." Riley insisted.

"I have to?" Lucas laughed at his wife. "Are you going to be mad if we disagree?"

"No, I just want to know." Riley said.

"Well, I suppose having a miniature version of you running around would be nice." Lucas said.

"So you want a girl?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said. "I mean a boy would be great too. I would love to show him how to play sports and win over girls but I'm not sure…ever since we got married I've liked the idea of having a little girl."

"Yeah, I suppose a girl would be great." Riley said as she flipped over on her back and rubbed her invisible bump. Lucas' heart filled with love every time she did that.

"Is that what you want to?" Lucas asked placing a hand over one of hers.

"Actually, I like the thought of a boy." Riley replied. "I just know you're going to be such a great dad. Seeing you playing with a boy with brown, curly hair and bright, blue eyes would be pretty pleasing."

"Yeah, it would." Lucas said. "I guess the baby will have to decide who it likes more."

"He better like me more." Riley said. "I'm the one who has to carry it for nine months."

"Very true." Lucas replied. "But she knows that I'll be the one to give her candy and ice cream when mommy says no."

"You really are a softy." Riley teased.

"Would you expect any less of me?" Lucas asked.

"Nope." Riley replied. "That's why I married you."

The couple laughed and shared a kiss before Riley settled in the nook between Lucas' neck and shoulder.

"It's going to be wonderful though." Riley said. "Boy or girl."

"It's going to be perfect." Lucas replied.

* * *

Riley and Lucas sat in the waiting room for at least half an hour before they were allowed in the back. Riley sat on the table waiting while Lucas sat on the chair in the corner and waited for the doctor to come in.

"Is it weird I'm getting nervous now?" Riley asked.

"No." Lucas replied. "I am too. But it will all be okay, I'm positive."

As if on cue, their doctor walked through the door.

"Hello, Dr. and Mrs. Friar." He greeted them. "I'm Dr. Harrison. So what can I do for the two of you today?"

"Well, I took about four home pregnancy tests and they all said I was pregnant so we're here to confirm it." Riley replied.

"All right." Dr. Harrison replied. "Well let's go ahead and see if we can hear a heartbeat and then we'll take a look and see how baby Friar is doing."

"Sounds great." Lucas replied.

Riley laid back on the table and lifted up her shirt while Dr. Harrison pulled out a machine and began rubbing the head on Riley's stomach. It took a while for a sound to come about but finally a thumping noise filled the room. Riley and Lucas both gasped and looked at each other, silently saying how much they loved one another.

"Hm." Dr. Harrison said to himself. "Interesting."

"What?" Lucas spoke up first. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is great, Dr. Friar." Dr. Harrison replied. "Both heartbeats are very strong."

It seemed to take both Riley and Lucas a minute to catch on to what the doctor just said.

"Wait, both?" Riley asked. "As in two heartbeats?"

"Yes." Dr. Harrison replied. "It sounds to me like you two are having twins. Do twins run in either of your families'?"

"Not mine, no." Riley replied.

"Um, yeah." Lucas said, it seemed as if the news was finally getting to him. "I have an aunt on my mother's side who has twins."

"That very well might be our connection." Dr. Harrison said. "Of course, twins can come at random as well."

"Wow." Lucas said as Riley stared at him. They couldn't believe they were having twins.

"Let's take a look and see if there are indeed two little ones and we can also get a better idea of how far along we are." Dr. Harrison said as he began to pull up another machine. Once again, he placed the head of the machine against Riley's stomach and waited for something to appear on the screen.

"All right, do you two see that there?" Dr. Harrison asked pointing to what looked like two flickering lights on the screen. "Those are the heartbeats we were just hearing. Yes, it looks like you two will be having twins. It looks like you are about ten to eleven weeks in Mrs. Friar. Congratulations to the two of you."

"Wow." Riley said this time.

"Do either of you have any questions before I go print out a picture for you guys?" Dr. Harrison asked.

"Um, no I think I'm good." Riley replied. "Lucas?"

"Oh, no I can't think of anything right now." Lucas replied.

"All right, then." Dr. Harrison said as he finished putting his tools away. "I will go get a picture for you and you can stop by the front desk to plan your next appointment. Congratulations again."

As soon as Dr. Harrison left the room, Riley realized she was still laying on the table with her shirt up. She sat up and readjusted her clothes and took a peak at Lucas. She couldn't tell if he looked scared, nervous or excited. Maybe both.

"Lucas?" Riley asked. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah." Lucas replied. "He, uh, the doctor he did just say we're having twins, right?"

"That's what he said." Riley replied.

"Wow." Lucas said. It seemed to be the only word either of them could say right now.

"How do you feel about this?" Riley asked.

"Well, I…" Lucas started as he stood up from his chair and walked to the other side of the room. "I'm nervous and scared. I mean, one was going to be hard but now we're going to have two kids…but another part of me is screaming at the top of my lungs and jumping for joy and…"

Lucas stopped and started at Riley. He couldn't believe how much he loved her. He thought he loved her when he came back to New York for Christmas during his freshman year of college. he thought he loved her when she choose him. He thought he loved her when they sat on top of the Empire State Building together and talked about grad school. He thought he loved her when she came to his apartment that night and chose him over her boyfriend. He thought he loved her when he asked her to marry him. He thought he loved her when he saw her walking down the aisle in a beautiful white dress on their wedding day. He did love her all those times and several more but all of that paled in comparison to looking at her sitting on this doctor's table waiting for him to give her an answer. Not only was Riley carrying one of his babies, she was carrying two. He was sure he was going to get one perfect little baby but instead he was going to get two perfect little babies. He thought back to their conversation last night when they were talking about genders. He thought he could have not just one but two gorgeous little girls that would no doubt have him wrapped around their fingers. He could have two handsome little boys who he could teach baseball to. Or they might get the best of both worlds and have one of each. It scared him in many ways but more than anything he was excited to take this step forward with the woman he loved more than anything in the world.

"I love you so much." Lucas said as he rushed over to his wife and kissed her passionately. He could tell she was a little surprised at first but it didn't take long for her to respond.

"So you're happy about this?" Riley asked once their impromptu make out session was over.

"How on earth could I not be?" Lucas replied. "Yes, it's scary and new but it's a good scary, like riding a roller coaster, and it's a good new. Riley, I'm…I'm so excited to be starting a family with you."

"I'm excited to be starting a family with you." Riley replied. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you too." Lucas said. "All three of you."

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, I know like every single ship has some story where they have twins BUT I saw a tweet a while back saying how there needs to be another series after this one called "Twins Meet the World" which would follow Riley and Lucas' twins on their adventures through their teenage years. Maybe I'll do that story one day, I'm not sure yet. But yeah, that's what inspired this portion of the story.**

 **I know this chapter is fairly short but next chapter I will be having them tell their family and friends they're having twins! You won't want to miss that!**

 **Follow, favorite and review!**


End file.
